


this is more of a house-house than a safehouse

by littleyellowsundress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers team - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, mid-age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowsundress/pseuds/littleyellowsundress
Summary: Bucky tilted his head back and let his eyes slip shut, trusting JARVIS to keep the plane from crashing for a few seconds. As soon as his eyes slipped shut, though, he was assaulted with the images of his time with Hydra, and the horrific actions he was forced to take that the witch made him relive. He jolted up, but not hard enough to notify anyone of his distress. He could still see the blood behind his eyes, if he dozed enough.---Age of Ultron clints farm house but it's Buckys farm house
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	this is more of a house-house than a safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like. i need more fics like this so i made one.

The flight was silent, the only noises coming from the quinjet itself, however muffled that may be, and Tony.

With Tony on the phone with Maria Hill, the silence wasn’t as defeated as it could have been had they been in complete and utter silence, but it was still defeated.

Bucky tilted his head back and let his eyes slip shut, trusting JARVIS to keep the plane from crashing for a few seconds. As soon as his eyes slipped shut, though, he was assaulted with the images of his time with Hydra, and the horrific actions he was forced to take that the witch made him relive. He jolted up, but not hard enough to notify anyone of his distress. He could still see the blood behind his eyes, if he dozed enough.

Ending his call, he heard Natasha say, “Where are we supposed to go from here?” and Tony responds, “Anywhere you want to. Not like we have a place to go anymore.” At the same time Tony approached him and began a conversation. “Hey, you wanna switch out?”

“Nah, now is a good time to get some rest if you need it, we’re still a few hours out.”

“A few hours from where?”

After a pause, Bucky responds “Safehouse.”

Hours later, the quinjet settled down into a small cleaning of trees right beyond an old looking farm house, complete with a barn with horses and cows.

Tony let out a whistle at the sight, saying “Nice place you got here.”

As he led the group up the walkway, he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, and a smooth voice spoke to him, “You don’t have to do this.” Sam said, obviously thinking of Bucky before himself and the others. “We could turn back now, forget ever this happened.”

Bucky looked his friend in the eye, and said “You know I can’t do that, Sam. We have no other place to go.”

Sam looked at him for a moment longer and nodded, gesturing for him to continue to lead the way.

As he walked up the stairs to the porch, the boards creaking under his weight, Thor said, “What is this place?”

Tony responded before Bucky could, “Safehouse?”

“Lets hope.” Bucky said as he opened the porch door. “Honey? I’m home!”

Seconds later, a man turns the corner, his short stature and blond hair being his most prominent features.

“Buck?” the man spoke, voice inquisitive but not shocked.

“Hey, Stevie. Sorry I didn’t call ahead, no signal.” Bucky said back, walking up to the shorter man.

“I guess I can forgive you. For now.” Steve leaned up the same time bucky leaned down, meeting for a chaste kiss. 

“This is an agent of some kind.” He heard Tony say to Thor.

Just then, the sounds of screaming meows and claws scratching on the floor boards could be heard from upstairs. A ball of white fur scrambled down the steps and launched herself at Bucky, climbing her way up his pants leg with her claws. Cracking a small smile, Bucky grabbed her around her middle and hoisted her up to face level, speaking to her in russian to her in a baby voice, “ _ I missed you too, Alpine. _ ”

“Another agent?” Thor said jokingly.

Wrapping an arm around his husband's waist and settling Alpine against his shoulder, Bucky introduced the team.

“Guys, this is my husband, Steve.” He shifted the cat slightly in a acknowledging motion, “And this is Alpine.”

“I know all ‘v your names.” Steve smiled.

“Sorry to barge in like we have.” Natasha apologized.

“Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed…” Tony continued after her.

“Fury helped me set this up, was part of our agreement for me to join the Avengers.”

Alpine wiggled out of Bucky's grasp and trotted over to Sam, crying at his feet. “I know, I know, you little baby.” Sam said to her as he picked her up and set her on his shoulder, making her purr.

At the same time this went on, Thor turned, walking out of the house, with Bruce trailing behind him.

“So how long have you had this secret life?” Tony asks.

“Few years, it’s pretty nice, actually. Even if Buck here gets pulled away a lot for missions.”

“Buck?”

“It’s a nickname.” Bucky says defensively.

Tony put his hands up defensively, motioning for peace. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Hey, why don’t you and the others go get ready to eat and you can come help me prepare dinner?” Steve asked, and smacked Bucky’s ass, making the man jump a little.

Steve laughed at the reaction he got, and made his way to the kitchen just as Bruce walked back inside.

“What happened?” Bruce asked in curiosity, at seeing more emotion on the soldiers face than his usual stoic indifference.

“Oh, nothing, just a little love between husbands.” Tony supplied.

Sam and Alpine directed the others upstairs to wash up and get ready for dinner, while Bucky made his way into the kitchen. 

“You really gotta do that in front of my teammates, huh?” Bucky asked his lover, a chuckle at the back of his throat.

“Do what?” Steve smiled and played dumb, pretending he had done nothing wrong. Again.

“You punk!” Bucky fully laughed now, came up behind Steve, wrapped his strong arms around him, and lifted him off the ground, rubbing his face into his love’s hair.

“Bucky!” Steve laughed out loud, kicking the stove in the process, making a loud  _ clang! _ sound.

“Better watch out, you don’t want the others running in on us, do you?” Bucky said into Steve’s neck, breathing puffs of air onto his sensitive skin.

In an act of defiance, Steve reached up and shoved his hand in Bucky’s face, making his laugh again.

“You guys better watch out, I hear PDA is contagious out here.” 

“Sam!” Steve squealed in embarrassment, pushing himself away from Bucky.

“Don’t worry, your weird lovey-dovey shit is safe with me.” he said and walked away, likely to keep the others from the room.

“Well that was awkward.” Bucky said in a hushed voice against Steve's skin, making the man squirm again.

“Just help me cook, you dick!”

**Author's Note:**

> comment + kudos pls ;-;


End file.
